In this study the primary objective is to assess the feasibility of fixed schedule suramine plus combined androgen suppression (orchiectomy plus flutamide, or LHRH agonist plus flutamide) in a cooperative group setting in patients with newly diagnosed Stage D2 prostate cancer. Feasibility evaluation is based on an assessment of the magnitude of suramine-related neurotoxicity or treatment interruption of four weeks or more. Also, progression-free survival and survival will also be estimated.